


The most annoying killer

by phlegmatic, TheGentleStalker



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, David is pissed, Dominance, Humiliation, M/M, Mindbreak, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Violence, frank is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlegmatic/pseuds/phlegmatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGentleStalker/pseuds/TheGentleStalker
Summary: After another trial against bitchy leader of the Legion David gets really pissed and decides to teach the stabby bitch a lesson.





	The most annoying killer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phlegmatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlegmatic/gifts).

> This bullshit was made at one sleepless night after a friend of mine challenged me to write fanfic for this pairing. So I did. Here it is.

It seemed to be a nice evening by the campfire when suddenly thick fog came out of the forest. All of the survivors stood up and began looking around to see who is the Entity going to choose for a trial this time. First to disappear in the fog was athletic ginger girl. "Meg!" her girlfriend Nea called her name out loud and wanted to grab her hand but Meg was already gone. The next one taken by the fog was this lucky motherfucker Ace and a nervous leader Dwight who immediately began biting his nails when he saw fog forming by his feet. The last one to disappear in the fog was David. For a while the only thing he saw was darkness before he found himself in the trial area. "Ah, shit..." David cursed silently when he found out the trial area is Mount Ormond this time. It usually meant they were facing one of those Legion bitches. Each one of them had his own killing style. 

The least annoying to go against was Julie. She just went, caught a survivor, hooked him and went to catch another one just like any other killer. Joey was kinda okay to go against aswell. But sometimes he changed his mood in a minute and suddenly he needed to take controll of his prey. In that case he would hunt one specific survivor the whole time, stab him multiple times before finnaly downing him and actually putting him on a meathook. But as soon as someone went and unhooked this poor guy, Joey went after him again. Then there was Susie. She was very agressive and liked to talk while hunting survivors down. For example when she's hunted David a few trials ago she stabbed him and yelled "How do you like me big boy? Want me to stab you more don't you?" god isn't she stupid. But the worst of them all... The one everybody hated to go against was this god damn Frank. He'd run around like silly, hit every survivor and then just wait until they bleed out or mend themselves just to go around and stab everybody again. He put so much pressure on the survivors at that time, that they didn't even bother doing gens. The only thing they could do at that momend was to mend and patch up their bleeding wounds.

David was praying to go against any other killer but Frank right now. Well seems like the Entity doesn't like survivors that much. As soon as David hopped on a generator with Dwight, they heard a hartbeat. No doubt it was the Legion by now. One of their abilities was to see when two or more survivors were working on one generator. Dwight stopped and went to hide in a locker. David crouched behind the wall and carefully watched. The killer ran up to the gen and kicked it violently. Tiny sperkles flew out of the damaged generator as a sound of explosion filled the air. Then the killer looked around and saw some scratchmarks leading behind the wall. He lifted his hand with a knife and started running towards the wall. David jumped up and managed to put some distance between him and the killer. "Holy shit, not this motherfucker again." he mumbled to himself as he ran through a pallet. He threw the pallet down but Frank managed to hit him anyways. David yelped in pain and grab his wounded side. Frank grunted as the pallet stunned him for a few seconds. He didn't even break the pallet. He hysterically jumped over it and continued running towards injured David. They ran around a generator being repaired which caught Franks attention. He turned towards the gen, lifted his knife once again and went to stab Meg and Ace, then turned his attention back to David. 

"Holy shit, looks like you want me huh?" David cursed as he began running away once again. He managed to outrun the killer a bit around the map and accidentally brought him back to his teammates. Frank took his opportunity and stabbed Dwight in the back, Ace in the shoulder and Meg in her ribs. Screams of pain and smell of fresh blood filled the air. David started to get angry. He hated the way Frank was leading his trials. Injuring survivors untill they were all exhausted forcing them to do nothing but mend and patch themselves up. There was almost no escape from Frank. "Hey, ya cunt didn't ya wan' me?" David screamed at the killer. This caught Franks attention. He turned his masked face towards David and with an angry grunt hunted him once again. David very determined to buy his teammates a good amount of time gave Frank a great workout this time. But nothing lasts forever, right? Frank activated his rage mode once again, and managed to stab David multiple times while he was vaulting windows or throwing pallets down. David was exhausted and wanted a little break, he got an idea of hiding inside the main building. He ran inside and up the stairs as quickly as he could. He was bleeding badly. For a moment he stopped hearing the heartbeat so he quickly mended his wounds and quietly walked down the stairs. 

As soon as he stepped on the floor under the stairs and turned around, he saw Frank standing in the middle of the room with his grinning mask on. Oh shit, he was using insidious. David froze for a moment but then a wave of anger went through his body like an electric impulse. He cracked his knuckles and attacked Frank. With all the strenght he had he pulled Frank onto the ground. Frank dropped his knife and started to fight back, but couldn't do much. Without his knife he felt useless. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" he screamed angrily, trying to hide that he actually was a little scared. None of the survivors have ever attacked him before. "It's 'bout time ya learn yer lesson kid." David said, grunting, keeping Frank pinned to the floor. Frank wanted to reach for his knife, but David was faster. He kicked the knife far away from them and sat down on Frank to keep him in place. He held Franks neck a little tightly to make breathing harder. "Th' fuck ya think ya doin'... fokin stabbin' everybody like a sick bitch and jus' runnin' away? Did ya ever see those meathooks? Those are fer ya to use. What shitty tactics are ya usin' there? Ya wanna make this trials take forever or what? Tell me ya enjoy it and I will fokin mess up your face." David spat the words out into the Legions face. "Even yer fokin friends don' do such a shet. Looks like Imma be the one t' teach ya a lesson brat. Maybe ya'll know how t' behave then." still holding Franks neck David pulled of his white mask to look into his face. There was not a single sign of facial hair. 'Gosh how ol' is this kid' David tought to himself. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT I DO IN MY TRIALS IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DO THIS THEN STAY FUCKING HIDDEN!" Frank yelled as he started to struggle but David only tighten the grasp on his neck to make his acces to air even harder. Frank gasped silently and grabbed Davids hand in attempt to rip it off his throat. But David held still. "Motherfucker ya thinkin' we weren't hidin' or what. And stop fokin screamin' ya sound like a girl. Now be a goo' boy..." David growled and with one quick motion ripped Franks pants off along with his boxers. "PIECE OF SHIT!" Frank tried to kick David but the strong man just held his legs pinned to the ground. Then David ripped open Franks jacket so now he was fully exposed to him. Frank turned his red face away with a silent hiss. "No' so tough now are ya..." David grinned and forcefully turned Franks head to directly face him. "Fucking cunt..." Frank hissed. Once again he tried to escape David but he couldn't do a thing. David grinned. He liked that feeling of power he had over this little killer. It's not him anymore, now it's Davids time to take the controll. David let his fingers explore Franks soft skin a little before slapping him roughly on his thigh. Frank jumped a bit and cried quietly. His eyes wide and his breathig fast. David did so again and again and again each time gaining a cry of pain from Frankie. He tried to cover his thighs with his hands but it just caused David to pull his belt and tie Franks hands above his head. Then he continued slapping. Killers thighs soon were all red and extremely sensitive. David gently scratched Franks inner thighs which caused Frank to gasp. He then turned Frank ass up and began slapping his booty. When the red marks started to show on the boys butt David was partially satisfied. He turned Frank on his back again to see his face. 

To Davids surprise his eyes met with Franks semi-erect cock. "Ya like it when I slap ya? Bet ya'd like cock up yer arse aswell. What a dirty lil' whore." David grinned and spreaded Franks legs wide. Frank gasped once again and tried to hide his excitement. His ego was ruined enough, he didn't wanna feel more abused having a cock inside him. "At least let me fucking top!" He yelped at David, who was just taking his pants off with one hand. "Holy shet kid, ya can' be serious. Look atcha. Fokin twinkie how ar' ya suppos' t' top?" David laughed. It was true, Franks body was skinny and kind of small. His legs looked very feminine and his tiny waist even added to it. Franks face was suddenly even brighter shade of red. He tried to fight David but partially he wanted this hot man to fuck him deep and rough, so he didnt fight too much. David shoved himself between Franks legs and pushed his pants down to his knees. He stroked his own dick a few times to make it fully erect. Frank watched, thirst in his eyes, David was huge god dammit. He wanted to feel him deep inside but he also didn't wanna let him know that he actually wants this. What if he stopped? This was supposed to be Franks lesson after all. David spat on his hand and spread the saliva over his dick to use it as a lube. Finally he let go off Franks neck. He grabbed his thighs, spread them wide and started to stroke the tip of his cock against Franks entrance. Frank held his breath as David started to push in. Tears formed in the kids eyes as he felt pain in his lower half but it was so good. Franks dick became fully erect and leaking with precome. "Gosh...tight as hell. Ya like when it hurt' dotcha..." David laughed a little as he slapped franks thigh roughly and began to thrust into his tiny body. Frank covered his mouth with his tied hands but David moved them away. "Dontcha dare...wanna hear ya screamin' ma name..." David huffed as he started to fasten his thrusts, making Frank whine softly in pleasure. After a few more thrusts Frank suddenly arched his back and cried out loud. "There! Oh god!" David grinned and began to thrust in that angle but changing it with every second thrust to make Frank suffer a bit. And it indeed worked. Frank moaned loudly with every thrust that was meant to his sweet spot but he whined quietly in displease when the thrust wasnt in the right angle to hit the spot. And David began to torture Frank in this way. Every time he knew Frank was about to cum, he stopped thrusting into his sweet spot. And Frank almost screamed. He moved his tied hands to touch his dick but David pinned them to the floor above Franks head so he couldn't do anything. By now Frank was just shaking moaning mess, his mind was blank with the huge amount of unreleased pleasure. He begand to reach his climax once again, he was shaking and moaning out loud but then David slowed down his thrusts. Frank screamed in torture and tried to move his hips gainst David. But he held his hip pinned to the ground aswell. When David denied Franks orgasm for the fourth time, Frank couldn't hold it anymore. "FUCKING DAVID LET ME CUM ALREADY!" he yelled at the older man. David was surprised but decided to be kind this time and let Frank have what he wants. "Alright then..." he said while untying Franks hands. David grabbed Franks hips in a bruising way and began thrusting into his sweet spot in an extremely fast pace. Frank took his own dick and began to stroke himself while whining and moaning in pleasure. In a few seconds Frank screamed out loud. "Ahhh, yes, David!" as he came all over his own chest. David felt Franks insides tighten around him, which caused a wave of orgasm to catch him aswell. He filled tiny boys ass with his cum as he thrusted himself through the climax with a few loud grunts. David then pulled out of exhausted killer and pulled his pants back on. He looked down to see motionless Frank with half lidded eyes and heavy breathing. David laughed a little as he wiped Franks chest with a piece of fabric he took out of his pocket. He helped him to het into his boxers at least and threw some blanked over him he found in the house. David then looked at Frank for the last time as he heard exit gates being powered. "Hope ya learned yer lesson kid. Jus' don' be a cunt again." he smiled and left the killer behind as he ran out of the building to the nearest exit gate. He saw Meg opening the gate and ran up to her. "David! Haven't seen you the whole time, I was afraid he got you." Meg said as she offered him a smile. "Theres no need t' worry Meg, jus' gave th' fucker a solid workout." David grinned. Meg laughed a little. "Well good job then." she said as she jogged back to the campfire with Ace and Dwight behind her. David followed. Now he was the only person possibly looking forward to another trial against Frank.


End file.
